1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an exercise apparatus and, more particularly to an elliptical exercise apparatus with small size for reducing space occupation.
2. Prior Art
Elliptical exercise apparatus has been popular in recent years. Generally, elliptical exercise apparatus can guide a left pedal and a right pedal to move along an elliptical moving path for simulating walking, running, and stair climbing.
For example, an elliptical exercise apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,954. The elliptical exercise apparatus comprises a crank mounted at the front end of the frame; left and right tracks mounted at the rear end of the frame; left and right supporting rods mounted on left and right sides respectively; and left and right swing arms mounted at the front end of the frame. The front end of each supporting rod pivotally connects to a crank arm of the crank, so that the front ends can move along a circular path. The left and right supporting rods each has a roller mounted pivotally on the rear end, and the rollers move back and forth on the tracks. Two pedals are mounted respectively to the upper surfaces of the middle sections of supporting rods. Each swing arm has a top end for forming a handle, and a lower end connects to the corresponding supporting rod via a link. The left and right pedals move along a substantial elliptical closed path, and the left and right handles move back and forth correspondingly with the pedals.
The aforesaid elliptical exercise apparatus suffers from some shortcomings. First, the motion path of the pedals needs an adequate longitudinal length for exercising a user's legs, and the tracks at the rear end of the frame are longer than the longitudinal length of the motion path of the pedals, so the longitudinal length of the elliptical exercise apparatus is so long that it needs more space to be placed. Second, because the pedals are fixed securely on the supporting rods, the angle of the pedals varies with the motion path of the supporting rods. During operation period, the movement status of the user's feet is not conformed to the actual movement status. Preferably, the upper surface of each pedal is substantially horizontal when the pedal is at the bottom of the path. When the pedal is in the other segments, the front end of the pedal should be lower than the rear of the pedal, and it is apparent when the pedal is at the top of the path.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,462 shows a small elliptical exercise apparatus which includes a frame; a crank mounted at the rear end of the frame; left and right swing arms mounted pivotally at the front end of the frame; and left and right supporting rods connected respectively to the lower ends of the swing arms and corresponding crank arm. Two pedals are mounted on the supporting rods respectively. Thereby the left and right pedals move along a substantial elliptical closed path. The longitudinal length of the elliptical exercise apparatus is small enough to be placed in a limited space. However, the pedal motion doesn't conform with ergonomics. When each pedal moves to the bottom of the elliptical path, the front end of the pedal is higher than the rear end of the pedal. But the real situation is that while a person is walking or running, while his foot is on the ground, the sole of the foot should be horizontal on the ground surface.